Everyday wonders
by wutetka
Summary: Clara finds herself pregnant and soon a little girl is born.


**a/n **Hello sweeties! This is something I've written for a Whouffle Secret Santa thing and I was asked to publish it here, so here you go. These are a few very short AU stories about Clara, the Doctor and their daughter. I do not own anything. Enjoy :)

1. They never awaited it. They didn't plan it or anticipated it. It just happened. One day Clara came up to him, playing with her fingers and looking down. He lightly grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. Even though she was clearly nervous and a little worried, there was a little sparkle in her eye. "What's wrong?" he asked as she sighed. "I- umm, Doctor..." she took a deep breath, grabbing his hand. "I am pregnant. With your baby".

2. He was shocked at first. Shocked, because he should see it coming, because this is what happens when you get involved with humans. But there she was, his Clara, looking up and biting her lip, clearly being nervous. And she was so beautiful. As the information sank in, he couldn't hold a big grin. Clara laughed with relief, pulling him into a hug. "Say something" she whispered into his ear. "Clara Oswald, this baby will be magnificent, and so are you".

3. He watches her closely all the time when they're together. She still has a job, of course, but she lives on the TARDIS now. He's with her when she gets sick in the morning and gets her all the food she wants when she has cravings. His Clara is glowing, and it makes him really happy. "Why are you so protective of me?" she asks one day. He laughs and places his hand on her cheek. "Because you're my everything." he says, placing a kiss on her forehead.

4. One night, they're lying on his bed, staring at the projections of the stars on the ceiling. Suddenly Clara jumps a bit and chuckles. He turns his head to look at her face. "What's going on?" he asks, confused. "The baby.." she says "The baby's just moved, Doctor!". He smiles as she takes his hand and puts it on her belly. "Can you feel it?" she asks quietly. After a few seconds it happens. He feels a small shift, the baby moving inside his Clara. He nods and holds her tight. He will never let go.

5. They're standing outside, waiting for Clara's dad to answer the door. "Nervous?" Clara asks him, squeezing his hand. He nods and swallows, looking into her eyes. She reassuringly smiles at him and whispers "It's going to be alright". When Dave opens the door and looks at his daughter, the Doctor can see the surprise in his eyes. After a moment the man smiles, though. "You're going to be an amazing family" he finally says, pulling them into a hug.

6. They're walking and laughing and it suddenly happens. Clara goes silent and his heart stops for a while. He turns his head only to see her holding her belly and looking at it in a surprise. "It think it's time" she looks up and whispers. She is pale and a little scared and he's scared for a moment, too, but then he reassuringly puts his arm around her. "The best hospital in a galaxy awaits, my Clara" he says, smiling and kissing her forehead.

7. She looks so peaceful and beautiful lying in a hospital bed, holding a little girl in her arms. He's nervous but his hearts are exploding with feelings. He never thought he would live through something like that again and here it is. Clara looks at him and her eyes are full of love. He sits on the edge of the bed and gently touches the girl. She moves in her sleep and Clara giggles. "This is the best day of my life" she claims and he squeezes her small hand, too happy to say a thing.

8. Clara's sitting on a chair, holding the little girl while he's trying to cook something. Suddenly she says "Ellie". He turns around and looks her in the eyes, frowning. "I just thought… we could name her Ellie. Like…" "Like your mum" he acknowledges and she nods. She's clearly sad so he takes a few steps to kneel and stroke her hair. "I think that's a great idea" he says only to see her smile in relief. He gently kisses both of them and puts his head on Clara's lap.

9. He's holding Ellie in his arms as Clara is taking a shower. The little girl keeps cooing and he's just really delighted. "Yes, dear, they're very pretty" he giggles, looking at the stars on the ceiling. "Gaa!" Ellie replies and he giggles again. She wraps her tiny hand around his finger just when Clara decides to walk in, a big towel on her head. She smiles looking at the two of them sharing a moment. "You look adorable" she says. "Aaah!" Ellie exclaims and they laugh.

10. They're sitting on a blanket in a park on Earth. "No alien planets for the baby yet" Clara stated firmly and he listened to her. Even though he misses travelling, he loves spending time with them. Clara is right next to him and he can feel her warm body pressed against his side. Ellie is playing and clapping her little hands. "Mama!" she suddenly giggles and they both look at her in surprise. Her little head tilts and they love her even more than ever before.

11. They're kneeling on the TARDIS floor, trying to get Ellie to walk. The girl is really playful, but she has no interest in a toy the Doctor's holding. "Come here, baby, look how cool this is!" he tries to encourage her, but she only replies "Da-da, booo!" and reaches for a different one. He groans and Clara giggles. "Easy, Doctor, there's a time for everything" she says cheerfully, tickling Ellie under her chin. The girl's laugh fills the room and he is happy again.

12. When Ellie finally decides to take her first steps, they're really overjoyed. He wants to show her the real stars and Clara agrees, saying that their daughter seems old enough. The girl claps her hands like she knows what's coming. The Doctor presses some buttons and turns around, clutching Clara's hand. "Ready?" he whispers. She nods and takes Ellie into her arms. He opens the door and hears the little girl gasp and squeeze. He kisses her forehead, feeling the warm inside.

13. They gathered in Dave's living room, celebrating Ellie's first birthday. Clara is laughing because tiny girl demanded food and now she's trying to chew a marshmallow. "It's her special day today and she got what she wanted" the Doctor explains to Dave who's clearly quite worried about what his granddaughter's eating. Ellie isn't bothered, though. She adjusts the party hat on her dad's head and continues to chew with a cute little frown.

14. Weeks are passing by and the girl continues to grow. She's brilliant, cheerful and talkative, and she's only 18 months old. They're very proud of her and they try to show it every moment. Today Ellie read her first sentence and received plenty of kisses form the mum and dad. Now they're looking at her with adoration as she eats a jammie dodger. "I love you" the girl suddenly says and continues to chew, not realizing they're holding hands and crying.

15. One day they take her to the Hedgewick's World of Wonders. It's obviously not like the last time, the Doctor checks if everything's safe before they get out of the TARDIS and the park itself is in much better state. Ellie giggles when she sees the Spacey Zoomer and demands a ride. Clara looks at the Doctor and they mutually agree, so the girl claps her hands and after a while she's already defying gravity. "Look at her so happy" the Doctor whispers and Clara rests her head on his chest.

16. Ellie is sitting by the table in the TARDIS kitchen and drawing while Clara's making a soufflé. The girl shows a picture to her mum and they both giggle. "That's accurate, honey" Clara says and turns away to reach for flour. "What's accurate, what's so funny?" the Doctor walks through the door and they giggle once more. "Look daddy, that's you!" Ellie exclaims showing him a picture of a tall man entangled in Christmas lights. "Oi!" he pokes her as Clara chuckles and a smile appears on his face.

17. "Mummy, tell me a story!" Ellie mumbles and smiles at Clara. The Doctor's off, taking care of some mysterious business as he called it and they're alone. "Ok, but only a short one, eh?" she lies down next to a tiny girl. Ellie sleepily nods and rests her head on Clara. "There was an ordinary girl who wanted to travel and see the world…" she begins quietly and looks at the kid who's already sleeping. She smiles and kisses her forehead, holding her tight.

18. "We're going shopping!" the Doctor exclaims one day and before Clara gets to say a word, Ellie jumps and claps her hands. "I guess it's too late to protest?" Clara asks and smiles as they both nod, clearly excited. A few minutes later they're in a big mall in the future New York, looking at the Christmas displays. Ellie gasps with delight in her eyes. "Look what you've done" Clara whispers and smiles at him. "She's so happy" he takes her hand and gently squeezes it.

19. Ellie giggles when he drops her on her bed. "Once more, daddy, once more!" she begs him and he can't say no when he looks into her eyes full of excitement. "Ok, but just once" he says and she jumps. "Get in here, princess" he grabs her and soon she's holding his neck and dangling on his back. He grabs her little legs and starts running around the room, swaying and making weird noises. "You're the best plane ever, daddy!" Ellie exclaims between laughs.

20. They're all having fun decorating the Christmas Tree. Ellie tries to reach for the branch above her head to put her raggedy Santa there. Her dad called him that saying that he knows raggedy and she should listen to him. It's been on their tree every year since she was born and it's the first time she is the one hanging it. She's standing on her tiptoes but it still won't work. The Doctor grabs her and lifts her so she could hang the Santa, whispering "Merry Christmas, my princess" into her ear.

21. They're opening up presents and having a laugh. Ellie got a beautiful doll from the XXII century that is basically like a little girl. She wraps her arm around Clara's and the Doctor's necks and kisses both of them. Suddenly she realizes something and gets upset. "What's wrong, honey?" Clara asks with concern. "I don't have any present for you two" the girl whispers quietly. They look at each other and hug her. "You're the best present we've ever got".


End file.
